Snake (SaintLogic)
Snake was a cloned soldier, patterned after the legendary Solid Snake. Biography Creation and Praulia Massacre After the body of the original Solid Snake was recovered from Lobito Island, a clone was created by the private weapons contractor SaintLogic. Along with several others, "Snake" became one of the company's Model 3 test subjects, a by-product of the Enhanced Governing Organization system (EGO). Under the supervision of Dr. Lucinda Koppelthorn, the test subjects were researched for any potential military applications. Snake and the other Model 3 test subjects were later sent to the Serena Republic, a small South American country torn by civil war. Serena's fascist regime had previously been supplied with earlier Model 2s by SaintLogic, which the company viewed as an opportunity to obtain important field data. In order to learn their full limits, the highly unstable Model 2 subjects had been provoked into a violent rage by SaintLogic's technical staff, resulting in the deaths of a reported 10,000 people during the Praulia Massacre. Fearing that their connection to the incident would be discovered, SaintLogic sent in the unfinished Model 3s to quell the Model 2s. The Model 3s were successful in eliminating the Model 2s, with most of the credit being attributed to Snake. However, the emotional and physical pain he endured while being forced to fight his "brothers" deeply affected him. Lucinda Koppelthorn, who had previously accompanied the Model 2s to Serena, felt pity for Snake and tried to help him escape. A mop-up team had been dispatched to eliminate Snake, and Lucinda was later killed in the fighting. Snake himself was wounded, having received a gunshot from a newer test subject model, causing him to lose his memory. Serena Resistance Snake was eventually discovered by resistance fighter Consuela Alvarez. Snake, now an amnesiac, decided to side with the Serena resistance movement in plotting against the country's military regime headed by General Delgado. He played a significant role in overthrowing the regime, participating in the successful infiltration of Tormenta Fortress, a crucial strategic location for Delgado. This was seen as a decisive factor in the resistance fighters' victory. After three years of working as a mercenary in the Serena Republic, Snake was framed for the murder of the new government's Secretary of State, Perez, by South American drug lord Escobar. Snake, along with Roddy Louiz, Dave Copeland, and Consuela had previously destroyed Escobar's drug factory, escaping with $15 million, and decided to flee to the United States. Return to SaintLogic After Snake, Roddy, Dave and Consuela illegally entered the U.S. by plane, they were arrested upon landing by Dalton, who claimed to be a member of the FBI. Snake was then forced to take part in an investigation in which he infiltrated SaintLogic's research facility to retrieve important documents. Some time later, he then worked under General Wiseman, with Dalton and computer hacker B.B. providing support, in order to eliminate the threat of a nuclear strike by Dr. Thomas Koppelthorn, SaintLogic's Vice President and the widower of Lucinda. During his mission, Snake also partnered with another operative, named Venus, who had already been sent in by Wiseman to investigate. During the mission, Snake soon discovered his true origins: that he was actually a part of the experiments being conducted at the research facility. Koppelthorn blamed Snake for Lucinda's death during the Praulia Massacre, and had attempted to implant her consciousness into the mind of a young girl named Lucy. Snake was then forced to take out Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh twice - once operated by Koppelthorn and once by Lucy. After defeating the Metal Gear, Snake and Venus attempted to locate Dr. Takiyama and the Lucinda File within SaintLogic before the facility self-destructed. After successfully achieving both, however, Snake was unexpectedly betrayed by Venus at gunpoint. It turned out that Wiseman had set him up. Snake also learned that Wiseman was responsible for the Praulia Massacre, as the results for the initial tests had been insufficient, and he had been pressed for time. Snake then duelled with Venus until he defeated her. Despite this, Venus and Snake worked together to get out of the facility, but Snake became separated from her and Takiyama by falling debris. Snake managed to escape the facility by hiding himself inside an empty shell casing, and launching himself into the ocean using Metal Gear's damaged linear cannon, in order to escape U.S. soldiers. Although breaking nearly every bone in his body, Snake was rescued by Dalton and he was awarded with amnesty, the 15 million dollars and was then reunited with his comrades. Gameplay Snake can perform two action per turn and starts with 600 Life Points. In the beginning of the game he has the following 30 cards in his deck: *Stun Grenade x2 *Claymore x2 *Action+ *Survival Knife *Choke x2 *Scope x2 *Body Armor x2 *Box A x2 *Ration x2 *Front Evade x2 *COST-4 x2 *GRU Sld. x3 *The Fury *Front Lines x2 *Hit Linkage *MK22 x2 *Elsie & Francis (Easy only) *Cyborg Ninja (Normal only) Gallery Snakeyellow.jpg Mga2-snake.jpg 1468504_10153526270250157_312164399_n.jpg|Concept art. 1456509_10153526270025157_433203210_n.jpg|Concept art (Link Battle Color A). Gall02 1001b.jpg|Concept art (Link Battle Color B). Appearances * Metal Gear Acid 2 See also *Solid Snake *[[Solid Snake (Metal Gear Acid)|Solid Snake (Metal Gear Acid)]] Category:Metal Gear Acid 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Americans Category:Mercenary Category:Snakes